Mobile terminals such as portable media players, smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and similar devices have increased in use due to enhanced wireless network connectivity and low power functionality. Accordingly, it is common to use such mobile terminals to view content on the Internet such as news media in the form of static and dynamic webpages, streaming video and audio content, and so forth. In addition, mobile terminals also provide various methods of performing communication such as messaging, voice calls, video calls, voice mail, and so forth.
However, mobile terminals are generally configured to be as small as possible to enhance portability of the devices. As such, the screens on such mobile terminals are limited in physical size and therefore provide a specific user interface to maximize the display of the content without burdening the user with various options to control the user interface.
When manipulating a list or tab of windows in a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal always moves the list in a fixed direction when an item in the list is added or deleted. That is, when deleting an item in a list, the list below the deleted item is moved upward to replace the deleted list item. The list may also be horizontal such as a tab of web browsers. When deleting a tab of a web browser from a group, the browsers are reduced in size such that a user can swipe and change the focus to select, delete, or add a new tab. However, after deletion of a tab, the focus always returns to the adjacent tab to the right. That is, if a user is viewing a third tab, the user inputs a command to view the tabs, inputs a gesture to move left to the second tab, and then deletes the second tab, the focus always returns to the third tab.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.